


Miranda's Care

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Something went wrong with Commander Shepard’s rebuilding, leaving him with a terrible problem. Miranda Lawson was responsible for that rebuilding, so she decides to make it right. Lots of cum ensues.





	Miranda's Care

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for somebody who's requested to remain anonymous. To keep up to date with my writing visit my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justifiedmeans

Miranda Lawson was an incredibly intelligent woman. She was talented, hardworking, dedicated, and above all, thorough. Which was why she and Shepard found themselves alone in the med-bay. There was a problem, and that was unacceptable. It was late enough into shipboard night that it was highly unlikely anybody would find them, but she’d activated the privacy windows just in case. Now she turned to face Shepard, arms crossed. “Alright, pants off.” Her tone was brisk, direct, and completely uncompromising.

“Are you sure about this?” The commander stood in front of one of the examination tables, and his usual surety and confidence were conspicuous by their absence.

She didn’t bother answering the question, instead just staring at him until he gave in. With a self-conscious air he opened the fasteners of his uniform pants, then stepped out of them. His hands stayed clutched protectively in front of his crotch, but they weren’t enough to keep her getting a glimpse of the problem. “Underwear as well.” She commanded, a little exasperation creeping into her voice.

Shepard looked profoundly uncomfortable as he complied, and she finally got a look at what he’d been hiding. It was worse than she’d thought. “Alright, hop up on the table, let’s get started.” Grabbing a few things she’d prepared from a side table, she strode forward.

She’d noticed the problem when a full elevator had forced her against Shepard. Her hips and back had been pressed up against him, and the physical contact had made it impossible for her not to noticed the sudden swelling in the Commander’s pants. That was hardly surprising, according to his file Shepard had a very active sex drive, and Miranda was,well...in a word, perfect. She’d decided to have a little fun with him. 

As the press of bodies shifted, she “accidentally” ground her ass against him, and thought she heard him suppress a moan. A few seconds later she did it again, and that time she was certain of what she heard. Smiling to herself, she did it a third time. The groan that elicited was longer and lower than either of the previous ones; and it had piqued her curiosity. As the elevator slowed to a stop, she pretended to stumble, brushing her hand across the bulge in the Commander’s pants. Her fingers came away slightly sticky, and she stiffened. _Had Shepard really just cum from that?_

The doors slid open, and the press of bodies began to lessen as people exited. She rubbed her fingers together as she waited her turn to exit. Haptic sensors in her gloves faithfully recreated the sensation and it felt off. She wasn’t an expert in semen, but she was intimately familiar with every aspect of Shepard’s body, she’d spent the last two years rebuilding it after all, and she’d seen samples of all of his fluids. Something wasn’t right here. His cum felt thinner than she’d have expected and he shouldn’t have climaxed from such limited stimulation. She’d shot a glance over her shoulder as she exited the elevator. His hands were clasped together in front of him in what was supposed to be a nonchalant stance, but was clearly an attempt to conceal something. That too was odd, and it was enough odd things that she’d stopped. Something had definitely been going on and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Which was why she was now standing in front of a pants-less Commander Shepard, staring at his dick. It was soft now, but it was clear that he’d recently come, the stain she’d seen as he dropped his underwear had told her that. On top of that though, there was still a hint of moisture at the head. She crouched down to get a better look at it. Like when she’d examined it on the elevator, it looked off, more translucent than it should have. Curious, she reached out to touch it, wondering if it felt the same - and Shepard shifted, pulling away from her hand.

“Stop that.”

His eyes didn’t meet hers. “It’s… sensitive...”

“Really?” She asked, deadpan. When he just shrugged, she rolled her eyes. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“NO. It's not---“ As soon as her fingers came in contact with his skin, he began to stiffen. His penis surged against her fingers questing for additional contact, and in seconds, he was completely erect. Miranda blinked. She knew she was attractive, but still. The contact also elicited another of Shepard’s stifled moans. He wasn’t kidding. Experimentally she brushed her fingers lightly down along his length. The reaction was immediate and forceful. His whole body shuddered, accompanied by a groan of undeniable pleasure. The reaction was completely out of proportion to the action and she scowled inquisitively up at him.

“How long?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Ever since I woke up in Lazarus.”

THAT LONG? She stared at him for a second in shock and he had the good grace to look a little sheepish. “Have you talked to Dr. Chakwas about this?”

“Not exactly.” He hedged. “I’ve mentioned some trouble with increased libido and she suggested I masturbate a bit more, see if that cleared it up.”

“And has it helped?” Her hand started moving on its own, unconsciously following the doctor’s advice.

“I haven’t really done it much.” He gasped between moans.

“Why not?” She asked, genuinely perplexed. “If this is such a problem, why haven’t you-“ Her words cut off abruptly as a virtual torrent of cum erupted from his cock. It surged out, painting her chest and splashing up against her neck and chin. The sheer violence of it startled her so much she was momentarily rendered speechless.

“That’s why.” The embarrassment in Shepard’s voice contrasted greatly with the look of ecstasy on his face. “It’s like that every time.”

Miranda gaped at him. “It’s like that? And you haven’t been more specific with Chakwas yet?”

“Obviously not.” He growled, clearly frustrated. “How do you even start that conversation? Hey, doc. My dick is super sensitive and I have explosive watery cum. Could you help me out with that?”

Watery? She ran her hand through the mess on her chest. He was right. The cum was thin, and watery. It was already starting to run down the front of her jumpsuit and drip off the slope of one breast to the floor. Well, she’d been right at least, this wasn’t normal.

“Well, if you aren’t willing to talk to Chakwas about this, then I guess we’re going to have to deal with it.”

“Deal with it?” He sounded dubious.

“Yes. If you’ve been like this since you woke up, then clearly it’s the result of something we did at Lazarus. That means it’s my mistake.” She stood up and looked him in the eye. “I fix my mistakes.”  

His cock got hard again.

She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, the sheepishness replaced by lopsided grin. “What? You’re beautiful, forceful, and covered in my cum, is that not supposed to be sexy?”

Miranda rolled her eyes again. Then she started to strip out of her jumpsuit. “What are you doing!?!” He spluttered.

“I’m not working with cum dripping off my tits.” She paused, pulled a handful of sanitation wiped out of a dispenser built into the table, and cleaned her neck and chin off. Then she finished shrugging out of her jumpsuit’s top, letting it hang around her hips like a skirt. Shepard’s eyes locked on her breasts, and she had to snap her fingers to get his attention again. When he did tear his gaze away, she shoved a couple of the sanitation wipes into his hand. “Clean yourself up.”

As he did, she strode over to the supply cabinets, returning a few moments later with a data pad, and several testing tools. She ran a swab along the head of his cock. Even that limited contact caused it to twitch and strain. Working quickly, lest she invoke another orgasm, she collected samples of the cum then withdrew. She dropped the swab into an analyzer, synched the analyzer with the data pad, then looked at Shepard. “This might take a while, I suggest you make yourself comfortable.”

Almost an hour later, Shepard looked up at an excited exclamation from Miranda. He put aside the data pad he’d been using to read and crossed over to the computer terminal she’d switched to. “Find something?”

She beamed up at him. “Better. I solved it. Go sit back down on the bed. Oh. And take your clothes off again.”

Mystified, he followed her instructions. While he was getting undressed, Miranda punched in a few more commands, then stood up and walked over to the medical dispenser. She collected the vial waiting for her, slotting it into an injector. Then she pulled open a cabinet and drew out a small spray can before joining Shepard at the examination table.

“This,” she said, holding up the can, “Is a numbing agent. It should be able to reduce the sensitivity until this has had a chance to kick in.” She indicated the syringe. “When we woke you up to get out off Lazarus, you hadn’t gotten your final hormone treatment. Because of that, your system is out of balance. That’s what’s causing both the sensitivity and the thinning you’ve been experiencing.”

“And that injection will fix me?” He sounded dubious.

That irked her, and her smile turned into a scowl. “Yes. It will take a little while, but it should do the trick.”

“Alright.” He visibly steeled himself. “Hit me.”

“The numbing agent first I think.” Being careful not to touch him, she coated his entire crotch in a thin layer of the spray. After a handful of seconds, she reached out and brushed her fingers along the top of his cock. Nothing happened. She and Shepard exchanged grins. “Alright, now for the shot.”

That went just as smoothly, and she tossed the empty injector into a biohazard bin. “That should start to kick in in a few minutes. But we are going to have to help work it through your system.”

Moving with brisk, businesslike efficiency she peeled the backing off several adhesive sensors. Two went on his temples, another two on his chest. She attached the last one to the back of his balls, and he shifted uncomfortably. The numbing agent must have been working though, because he didn’t jump to attention. Once they were all placed, she picked up the data pad and synced it with the sensors. Information started to scroll across the screen. “Ok,” she said, still looking at the screen. “Go ahead and start masturbating.”

“No.”

She looked at him, sure she’d misheard. “What?”

He folded his arms across his chest. “I said no. I’ve had to deal with this problem for weeks. I think you owe me something. You do it.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

He stuck out his chin. “You heard me.”

Miranda clenched her jaw over a hot retort. She didn’t owe him anything. Her people may have done this to him, but they’d done it while saving his life. If that bastard Wilson hadn’t tried to fuck the whole thing up then this would have been fixed before Shepard even woke up. That being said, Wilson had fucked it up, and Shepard was awake now, with this problem. She might not owe him anything, but she did need him at 100 percent. If something came up and he was distracted by this at the wrong moment, it would be on her.

“Fine.” She growled, then wrapped her fingers around his cock. Numbing agent or no that got a reaction. As the skin beneath her fingers started to swell and harden she started to move with it, stroking and guiding it to erection. When he was fully erect she really got started. Miranda didn’t have a huge amount of experience with hand jobs, most of the time they were limited to a few seconds of warm up before something more-- intimate—but that didn’t mean she wasn’t skilled. She alternated her rhythm, steady strokes interspersed with long, slow pulls. Shepard let out a pleased sound, less desperate and primal than before, and filled with far more actual enjoyment. That spurred her on a little more, she was a competitive woman by nature, and took pride in a job well done. She added a rotation to her motion, twirling her fingers along his shaft. His breathing sped up and her pace matched it. Her free hand slid between his legs to fondle his balls just as she increased her speed. Even with the numbing agent, that was too much and Shepard cried out as he came again. Miranda got a hand in place to intercept most of the spray this time, but she hadn’t counted on the force of it. The heavy stream slammed into her hand, some of it splashing back on Shepard’s knees. More of it ran down her arm and dripped steadily to the floor.

Despite its violence, the cum was still thin and watery, and she exchanged a disappointed look with the panting Shepard. It had been unreasonable to hope that the shot had fixed anything that soon, but still. Giving him a minute to recover she peeled her gloves off, careful to make sure some of the watery fluid remained. Using the glove as a makeshift petri dish she gathered another sample and set the analyzer working on it. While it did it’s thing she picked the data pad up from where she’d set it down, wiped a little cum splatter off the screen, and went over the data her sensors had gathered.

“The good news,” she said a few moments later, “Is that your hormone levels are slightly closer to where we want them. Unfortunately, they aren’t as close as they should be. We’re going to have to see what we can do about speeding the process up.”

“I can think of a few things.” Something in his voice made Miranda look up from the pad. Shepard was standing in front of her. The embarrassment and insecurity that had been there ever since she pulled him into the med bay was gone, replaced by his usual confident grin. There was a new light in his eyes too, and one of his hands was idly stroking another erection.

She took his meaning instantly, and to her own surprise, she didn’t immediately slam him against the nearest bulkhead with her biotics. On the surface the idea was laughable. She was just helping him correct a mistake she’d been responsible for. Doing anything more than simple stimulation was completely unnecessary. But unnecessary wasn’t the same thing as unenjoyable, and it certainly would get his heart rate up, which would help the treatment circulate faster. Oh, what the hell. It had been too long since she’d allowed herself to have fun anyway.

She held up a finger. “One condition.” He arched an eyebrow at her, but didn’t interrupt. “This is just to help you get back to normal. It doesn’t go any further than this.” He nodded, his grin turning into a leer. “All right. Then get ready.”

With a click she undid the clasp of her black lace bra, shrugging out of it and letting it drop to the floor. A few seconds later she followed it to the floor. Using the cups as pads for her knees she lined her chest up with his cock and looked up at him. He grinned down at her and released his hold on his dick, letting it flop forward, right between her breasts. Miranda let him rest there for a second, enjoying the feeling despite the nature of the arrangement. Then she used her hands to push her breasts together, trapping him between them. Rocking back and forth on her heels she started to draw him up and down through her cleavage. Shepard leaned back with a moan, steadying himself against the table as Miranda started to tit fuck him. His obvious enjoyment helping to quiet her doubts. She didn’t forget her mission though.

“Warn me before you cum.” She instructed. His reply was cut off by a moan as she stooped lower and slid her lips around the head of his cock. It took her a few seconds to find just the right angle, but after she did her pace increased rapidly. A little drool and spit leaked out from around her lips and the increased lubrication helped her tits slide along his shaft. It helped so much in fact, that she pulled off his head long enough to spit on his cock and use her breasts to rub it in before going back to sucking him.

“Fuck yeah.” Shepard growled between grasps. “You look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth.” He pushed off the table. “Here, let me help you.” From his new position, he was able to reach down and fondle her himself, pushing her tits together even harder. He also started thrusting, his movements shattering her rhythm and replacing it with a new, more aggressive one. “God, I’ve wanted to fuck your tits for so long.” He half snarled as he suited words to action. Miranda let him take over, letting go of her breasts and reaching up to run her hands along his thighs and over his ass. She trailed her nails along his skin as his pace grew more and more frantic. He was getting close, and they both knew it. “Almost… there…” He got out between gritted teeth.

With a final surge he pushed all the way out of her tits and drove his cock deep into her mouth making her gag and choke a little before he pulled out. She was ready for it though and her hands came up to stroke his slick shaft and fondle his balls. It took only a few seconds after that. She pulled her head back out of the way of a third tidal surge of cum, letting to splash all over her neck and chest. There was so much of it that it ran in steady rivulets over the slopes of her breasts and over the hands he was still using to hold her tits together. Because he was pressing them together though, a large amount of the cum pooled in the place where her breasts met. She could tell it was still more watery than it should be, partially from what she could see, and partially by the way she could feel it slowly draining from the pool and running down her sternum. Quickly she wrapped one arm around tits, replacing Shepard’s hands and holding them in place.

Then she stood, crossed to the desk, and grabbed another of the sample swabs. Carefully she dipped it into the rapidly draining pool. Only once she had a good amount of it on the swab did she release her breasts. They fell away from each other and the remainder of the cum she’d held between them slid down them to splatter on the floor. She didn’t care about the mess they were making, the med bay’s robots would come out after they’d left and sterilize the whole place after anyway.

Leaning over the desk, small rivulets of cum still dripping off her chest and tits, she slid the newest sample into another of the analyzers. Behind her she could hear Shepard starting to catch his breath, but she ignored him. That second load had felt… ah ha! She was right! The levels were still too low, but they were climbing, and this newest sample was looking promising. She was about to turn around and tell Shepard the good news when something wet, and semi hard slapped against her ass. Had Shepard just slapped her ass with his dick? She looked over her shoulder just in time to see him swing his mostly flaccid cock against her other cheek. It made a wet little slapping noise and she thought she saw it get a little harder. He saw her looking and grinned at her. He let go of his dick and stepped forward to press himself against her. One hand cupped the cheek he’d just slapped, and the other slid around her chest to fondle the opposite breast. Leaning down he planted a row of light kisses along the back of her neck.

The brush of his lips against her skin sent shivers of pleasure radiating out from them, and for a moment she forgot what she needed to tell him. Instead she just leaned back against him, grinding her ass against his cock, this time only the light fabric of her panties between her skin and his. Like in the elevator she felt it as he stiffened against her. He slid the hand on her ass down, slipping two fingers under her panties, pulling them aside. She stopped him before he got any further, pulling a little out of his grip. If they were going to do this, she wasn’t going to let him take her over a desk. She pulled completely out of his grip. Then, taking his hand, led him over to the table again.

This time though, instead of guiding him onto the padding, she lay down in his place. Keeping her legs closed, she drew her knees to her chest, then slowly extended them towards the ceiling. With a naughty smile she slid her hands down her sides, pulling his eyes with them. When she reached her panties she hooked her thumbs into the band. With a deliberation she knew was driving him crazy she drew the fabric down over her hips, then up her legs until finally tossing them to the side. Only then did she spread her legs, opening them and inviting Shepard to come to her. And come to her he did. It might have been the testosterone in the injections, it might have been the build up from the last hour, or it could have even been her natural attractiveness, whatever it was, the dam had broken. With a growl of unrestrained hunger he surged forward. His hands were all over her body and his mouth claimed hers in a kiss made of heat and need. And, as if that wasn’t enough, he entered her.

Miranda’s cry was muffled by Shepard’s mouth, but she didn’t care. This might have started as a purely analytical problem, but not anymore. Now it was so much more, and as he started to thrust she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him on. He didn’t need her urging though, and with each passing second he moved faster and his cock sank deeper inside her. It was dirty, it was rough, and it was exactly what she needed.

“More!” She demanded, breaking the kiss, their faces still inches apart. “Give it to me.” He growled back, beyond words, and grabbed her hips, pulling her hard against each thrust. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his. Her chest and belly were still wet with his cum and skin slid against skin in a primal contact that drove both of them on, racing towards climax. It took its time coming too, but when it did it was all the stronger for their frantic need.

She felt it as he neared the pinnacle, and the remnants of her analytical brain which hadn’t succumbed to the situation screamed at her to let him go, to let him out so she didn’t spoil the sample. That was the reason she was doing this after all, she needed to solve the problem! By now though, she didn’t care. Instead of loosening the grip of her legs she tightened them, slamming Shepard deeper and holding him there as she felt his cock spasm and warmth flooded her pussy. That feeling, that heat was too much for her and she screamed out as her own orgasm blazed through her like lightening, contracting muscles and leaving nothing but bliss in its wake.

For several seconds, neither of them moved, momentarily drained. They lay against each other, panting. Slowly the euphoria began to fade, sensation creeping back into her limbs, and Miranda’s analytical mind seized the opportunity to reassert itself. She pushed against Shepard, guiding him off her. As he retreated, he also pulled out of her, and the feeling sent out ripples of pleasure. For a second those ripples disguised another sensation, and it took her a moment to figure out what it was. When she did though, her heart sank a little. Pushing herself up on one elbow and sliding the other hand down between her legs. Cupping her fingers together she drew them through the puddle of cum that had formed between her ass cheeks. It was thicker than it had been at any previous point, but still not good enough. For a moment she considered trying to analyze it, but abandoned the idea almost immediately. His wasn’t the only cum leaking out of her after all. That pissed her off. She needed a new sample? She would bloody well get one.

She shoved herself out of her seated position, sliding forward and dropping to her knees at the end of the bed. Not even bothering to check in with Shepard she just reached out and grabbed his cock, guiding it into her mouth. There was nothing precise or measured about her actions now. Miranda fucked that cock with her mouth. Wet, slurping noises bubbled out of her lips and spittle and cum splattered both of them. She felt him get hard in her mouth, but that only slowed her down for a second. She gagged for a second, then went right back in, taking his shaft in long, desperate strokes. By the change in his breathing she knew he was about to cum. Couldn’t have that, it hadn’t been long enough yet. This next sample needed to be as big as she could possibly get it, flushing every last bit of that weak stuff out of his system. So she released his dick, pulling off it with a loud slurp, and started to lick and nuzzle at his balls. She continued to stroke his cock, but only enough to maintain the pressure. Her other hand reached around and grabbed onto his ass. She stayed that way for almost a minute, adjusting her pace every time he seemed like he was getting too close to the edge. Finally she judged she’d gotten him just where she wanted, and that it was time for the grand finale.

Her mouth and hand traded places. The warmth and hardness filled a need she’d been ignoring and she let go of his ass to move that hand to a more useful activity. Sliding it between her own legs she rubbed furiously at her clit as she gave him the most aggressive and sloppiest deep throat she’d ever given. It was too much for him. His labored breathing intensified and she felt his balls quiver in anticipation. She pulled her mouth off his cock and looked up at him. The orgasm was just as violent as before, splattering Miranda’s face, painting her forehead and sliding down her nose to trip onto her flushed lips.

For a moment, she and Shepard just started at each other. She brought her fingers up from his balls and drew a single finger through the mess on her face. Slowly, she moved it out to where she could see it. A thick, pearlescent liquid coated her finger. They’d done it. Shepard was cured. Her eyes met Shepard, and Miranda started laughing. This whole evening had been so odd that she just couldn’t help it. Relief, excitement, embarrassment, all of it went into that laugh. After a second Shepard joined her. For a while they stayed there, Miranda on her knees, covered in multiple layers of cum; and Shepard standing over her, completely spent and one arm on the examination table to keep himself from falling over, both of them laughing. Neither of them was sure where things went from here, but both of them were sure this wasn’t the end. Shepard reached down and offered Miranda his hand. She took it.


End file.
